Search for the Flame
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: A girl separated from her family since she was 3 and plagued by visions since 10 is sent to Alfea then transfered to Red Fountain. Full sumary inside. Warning a bit darker than what I usually write.
1. Chapter 1: Warning

**Search for the Flame**

**Summary: This story coincides with Ragnarok Destroyer's Phoenix Tear story. However I think I may be darker and crazier. Ember is Thomas' sister and a holder of the hidden sought out power called the Blood Flame. But she doesn't remember most of it. Actually all of it since she was three when she was taken from her village prior to its destruction. All that's left of that past is a pendant, a pair of gloves and a strange birthmark- hopefully she'll find some answers in Magix.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Winx Club- if I did the villains would be so much better. I don't own Thomas I'm just borrowing him with permission. I just own my half of this idea.**

**Chapter one: Warning**

_When will we learn, When will we change  
Just in time to see it all come down_

**_Twelve years ago_**

"Where are we going?" A small girl with long lavender hair pulled into braided pigtails asked the village woman who was carrying her.

The woman looked down at the three year old, she was surprisingly articulate for someone her age. "To a friend, Ember." She replied simply.

"Oh, For how long?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"Is anyone else coming?"

"No poppet, I'm sorry. But you'll meet some new friends."

"Alright." The child then settled in and took a nap in the village woman's arms.

Noticing that the girl was finally asleep, the woman did a teleportation spell and ended up in Glynn- this would be Ember's home for the next twelve years.

**_A few days later_**

"But why do you have to go?" Ember asked petulantly.

"I forgot something back home." The older woman replied. In truth she had to go and try to save their home, but there was no use in terrifying a young girl with such information. "I'll be back in a few days. Mind Blythe."

"No."

"Ember." Blythe's tone was more concerned than scolding. The child had been well mannered and adjusted well for being away from her family at such a young age.

"But she's going home." Ember protested her amber eyes filling with tears.

"But you're going to start your training in magic." The village woman announced suddenly.

The child's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's a tradition to send out children to learn magic at a young age."

"But I…."

"Here child, I didn't want to give you this until you were much older, but if you promise to be good about my leaving, I'll give it to you now." She held out a pendant with a rising phoenix set with five stones, a ruby in the phoenix's eye an amethyst at the top, an emerald and a sapphire set across from eachother and a topaz at the bottom.

"Oh, shiny." Breathed the three year old. She was so entranced with her new treasure that Ember didn't notice her companion handing a pair of red silk gloves, embroidered with a phoenix and other designs to Blythe. Then the woman snuck out the door, never to be seen again.

**_Seven years later_**

"Not again." Ember moaned her head was beginning to pain her again, a sure sign that a vision was about to appear. At ten her mastery of spells was quite impressive- thanks to her training by Blythe, a former witch, however these visions which had been plaguing her since her birthday last week were beyond control. Ember felt as though her head was being torn apart as she gripped her lavender braids and prepared for the nightmare.

There was fire and people fleeing from a village that felt vaguely familiar to her. A dark face with flaming red eyes reached for her threatening the girl with death if she did not submit. A boy's face appeared then with hair and eyes similar to hers, he pulled out a sword, and the face charged toward him breathing fire. Then mercifully the vision subsided and Ember slumped into a chair worn out from the trial.

"Em, are you alright?" Blythe asked coming into the room where Ember was, her careworn face etched with concern. "Another vision?" She asked looking at the young girl's troubled eyes.

"Yes. Oh they're just awful, a fire breathing thing. And a boy that looks like me. People fleeing."

"It's okay dear, why don't you go lay down?"

Ember nodded, knowing full well that it wasn't okay.

**_Five months ago_**

Ember winced in pain for the fifth time that morning- another vision and they were getting more violent by the day. She was getting used to them however since it was almost her fifth year of them, sighing she placed her math book on the table and closed her eyes.

She was running through a dark forest, crashing through the brush. Heavy footsteps followed calling for Ember to stop and give in . Give in to what she wasn't sure, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out. Ember recalled a previous time when whatever was following her had pushed her down and tried to assault her further. Luckily the vision faded that time, but at the present Ember was still trapped in the woods. Ahead of her she saw a slender young man with red hair wearing a cape, he turned and smiled at her.

"Wonderful." Ember groused, "This guy's no help." She didn't notice his smile turn to anger as her pursuer drew closer.

"Keep running!" The young man encouraged over and over.

"Why?" Ember demanded.

His face turned grim. "You don't want to know." Then he and the vision evaporated as quickly as they had come.

Ember decided to keep her mouth shut about that dream and went back to her math homework.

**_Present_**

"Why do I have to go away again?" Ember asked, sounding more like the three year old who had come to live there twelve years ago than a fifteen year old young woman.

"Because it's time to advance your training. Perhaps even learn how to control your visions." Blythe reasoned. Ember just glared at the woman who had raised her and the elder woman continued. "Alfea is a well known school with the best track record imaginable. I even spoke with Ms. Feragonda myself and got you admitted as a sophomore so you wouldn't be bored.

"Do these girls even know how to do anything but magic?"

"I'm not sure. But the school has an excellent reputation."

"Yeah?"

"And it's an honor for them to accept you not only as a sophomore, but at your age."

This didn't convince Ember to become agreeable,

An idea came to Blythe as she recalled an incident about twelve years prior. "Stay right there." The older woman waddled off to retrieve a pair of gloves from her room. A few minutes later she returned and held the red fingerless gloves out to Ember. If you're a good.

Ember reached out to finger the offering and a feeling of loss engulfed her. "Fine, I'll go."

**_A few days later_**

"Ember, what were you thinking?" Blythe scolds over the phone. "I mean, making a compact disappear is one thing, but trashing an entire wing with irreversible spells?"

"That Solarian princess nearly ruined the only things I have left of my family!" Ember shouted back. She was sitting in the main office at Alfea college; Ms. Feragonda had spoken with Blythe about Ember's actions, now the head mistress was on another line seeing if Red Fountain would be willing to take the girl. Feragonda was not about to send her to Cloud Tower, with her advanced spells and fiery temper, adding Cloud Tower would be a deadly combination.

"So when do I have to pick you up?"

"I don't know. But Ms. Feragonda is talking with someone right now, do you want me to ask her when she's finished?"

"Please."

As if on cue, Ms. Feragonda appeared in the office with a pleased look on her face. "Ember, I have wonderful news."

'Uh oh,' thought Ember, I'm probably staying here.

"Please put your aunt on speaker phone, I'd like both of you to hear this."

Ember complied.

"I just spoke with Professor Saladin from Red Fountain, and he said he has an opening left in his school."

"Is that a reform school or something?"

"Ember!" Blythe exclaimed. "Isn't that the school for heroics?"

"Yes, and they don't usually accept young ladies. But I told them this was a special case. And she'll be under their supervision as well incase anything should happen."

"Wonderful Ms. Feragonda."

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Ember asked.

"No."

"I'll have your bags sent over immediately." Ms. Feragonda assured her soon to be former student. Be sure to apologize to the girls before you leave."

Ember said nothing, quite a feat for her. But she knew that Ms. Feragonda had done her a huge favor, so she decided to conjure a gift for Stella as an apology. A note was added as a finishing touch is read:

_Dear Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Layla,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay and meet Bloom. And I'm sorry about the compact and the sealed spell. They're sending me to Red Fountain. I'll say hi to them for all ya'll._

_Wish me luck-if you want._

_Ember Marissa_

Ember wasn't sure if Stella would accept the apology or not and she didn't care too much. She was just happy to be out of Alfea.

**End chapter one.**

**_Okay I finished this chapter- call it inspiration and two or three IM's. Tell me what you think. Reviews help me a lot- not that the fact I have a new chapter starting after posting won't help either._**


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Horses

**Search for the Flame**

**Summary: This story coincides with Ragnarok Destroyer's Phoenix Tear story. However I think I may be darker and crazier than he is. Ember is Thomas' sister and a holder of the hidden sought out power called the Blood Flame. But she doesn't remember most of it. Actually all of it since she was three when she was taken from her village prior to its destruction. All that's left of that past is a pendant, a pair of gloves and a strange birthmark- hopefully she'll find some answers in Magix.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to all guys who have ever had their asses handed to them by a girl.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not so shallow that I need the acceptance of others to know that I'm right. Oh and I don't own the lyrics **

**Chapter two: Wild Horses**

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

**A week later**

"Hey you creep! Give that back!" Ember tore down the hallway of Red Fountain's Sophomore dorms yelling at the top of her lungs. Ahead of her a magenta haired junior held one of her bras aloft waving it like a flag.

"If you want it back, you'll have to catch me!" Her tormenter crowed.

"Jerk!" She caught flashes of male faces peering out of the dorms and gave them all the bird. 'They're all jerks.' Ember thought angrily. 'They all stare at me like I have three heads.' Which was true in some ways-not that she really had three heads- but because unlike the majority of guys in Red Fountain Ember knew spells and unlike everyone else in Red Fountain she was in possession of a pair of X chromosomes. Okay so there was the pixie Athena, but it wasn't the same.

The only decent guy in Red Fountain was Helia- he was quiet, reserved, and polite. He wasn't her type, but he was easy to talk to. 'He'd be good for Flora' She'd thought one day while watching Helia write in a notebook. Other than that all the boys were obnoxious. They expected her to cringe when hoverbike racing was suggested in gym. She showed up clad in her Red Fountain uniform and helmet on her own bike. They expected her to pass when hand to hand combat was taught-she applied herself as best she could until she finally defeated a brunette junior named Brandon. He didn't take it too well and that night Stella called to yell at her. So Ember really didn't have any friends.

She decided to stop chasing the red haired imbecile waving her bra around and went back to her room. The fact that she had no friends at a school of nearly three thousand was depressing and the fact that most of the Alfea girls were antagonistic because they assumed she was sleeping with most of the students-which was laughable because aside from Helia the guys just avoided her.

Ember plunked down on her bed the minute she reached her dorm- her private dorm with no idiots who waved bras or ignored her because she was a girl. She felt a head ache coming on, a sure sign she was about to have a vision again. "Go ahead and take me." She growled. Fortunately it was just a stress headache coming on- not any frightening image of being brutalized or molested. "Damn, and I could have used a change of scenery."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Came a male voice.

Ember looked up and saw her tormentor staring down at her. "What's the matter? Did the bra lose its charm?"

"No, actually I came to apologize about that incident. I shouldn't have broken into your room and went through your stuff." He sounded really sheepish, but Ember just wasn't in the mood. She shot off the bed and punched the boy in his face.

"How dare you! What the Hell were you thinking?" she began to pound on the unfortunate young man's back, neck whatever she could make contact with. Her lavender hair flew around her head like a flame.

"Ow!" The boy rolled out of the way. "Hey stop!" He grabbed her fists in one hand and glared at her with his violet eyes. "Knock it off."

Ember was so startled she stepped back- or she tried to, but the boy still had her fists in his hand and his anger made him strong. "Let me go!"

"Do you promise not to hit me anymore?" the boy regarded Ember cautiously.

"You know what? I don't think I can promise that sort of thing." She replied smartly- her amber eyes flashing gold fire. "After all you are in my room and you do have your hands on me."

The boy withdrew his hand and Ember felt like a draft had come in 'Odd, I don't even know him, but I like him touching me?' "Thank you."

"I was wondering, would you like to go to the beach with me and some of my friends?"

The lavender haired girl sighed at this boy's bad grammar. "It's 'my friends and I'." She corrected. "And no thank you- I have to clean up my room."

That was a lie and they both knew it, Ember's room was spotless. "Okay sorry I asked." The boy's face fell and his hair seemed to droop.

"Don't be. How about I'll think on it and maybe go look for you there?" She felt a little guilty for such a blatant lie and his crestfallen face.

"Okay, just ask for Riven." Riven grinned and left rather quickly to catch up with his friends who were just down the hall.

**_Outside_**

"So Riven is she coming?" Brandon asked with enthusiasm.

"She said she had to clean her room." Riven replied dejectedly as he and the other guys started walking towards their levabikes. "Which is a lie because Ember is a neat freak. There's not a molecule of dust in that room."

"Whoa!" Timmy said shocked. "Riven used a large word."

The others laughed at Riven's expense even Helia.

"You sure you'll be okay ?" Skye sounded concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Riven snorted.

"Thomas and Musa." Timmy replied logically then ducked Riven's fist. "Hey, don't kill the messenger!"

"I don't even like her that way. She's rude and annoying."

"Maybe she wouldn't be rude and annoying if you didn't steal her underwear and run around with her bras." Skye replied starting up his hoverbike.

Riven considered mentioning how maybe Skye would lose his V card if Bloom wasn't so uptight but thought better of it and started up his bike. Then he drove away with the other guys close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile back in her room Ember is staring at the guys from her window. "I should have gone along. I'm sitting here complaining that I don't have anyone to hang with and someone invites me out and I turn him down. Way to go Em." 

She decided to go to the beach for some meditation training, not to meet up with Riven she assured herself. Riffling through her drawers though the lavender haired girl realized that not just the ruby satin bra Riven had been holding up back in the common area, but every pair of panties and every good bra she owned was missing "He's a pompous jerk!" Ember shouted. Then she smirked, 'Two can play at this game.'

After changing into her favorite black bikini and black cut off corduroy shorts she slid on her blue converse sneakers and formulated her revenge. Careful not to catch anyone's attention, Ember snuck out of her room and down the hall to where some of the Junior dorms were. She silently counted down the doors to Riven's room and then went inside to find that his room looked like a bomb exploded. Ember picked her way through the wreckage to Riven's dresser and pulled out the grand majority of his boxers. Then she rushed back out and to the stables where they kept all the creatures.

Smirking and making sure the coast is clear again then deposited Riven's underwear in the griffin's stall. "I bet he'll think twice about messing with me." She announced to the animals. Then with nothing better to do, Ember found her levabike and drove off to the beach.

After parking her bike Ember surveyed the horizon and the beach. She spotted Riven and the guys messing around with some other guy and her former Alfea classmates.

'Great the circus is in town. Ah well.' Ember made her way down to the edge of the water where the sand became firm under her feet. She sat down, crossed her legs closed her eyes- and began to meditate. Or at least that's what would happen in Ember World. In Magix on that beach it was a totally different scenario.

Riven decided that it would be fun to rush at the new guy-who was being called Thomas 'Odd- Blythe once told me I had a brother named Thomas and he looked like me. Although she didn't say if he was older or younger.'

The whole scene was amusing, but Ember needed to meditate on some recent occurrences and try to boost her mental powers, so she was more agitated than amused at the group. Also being the person she is, Ember decided to go over to the lavender haired guy named Thomas and tell him what she thought.

Thomas felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?" He turned around then looked down amused. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can keep it down." Ember snapped and noticed that he looked confused. "I'm trying to meditate and your noise is breaking my concentration."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ember spun on her heel. "See that it doesn't."

Not more than two minutes later there was more commotion with the same group. It seemed that the fairies, or more accurately Musa and Flora were squealing in delight over something the other guy was doing. 'I'm bringing earplugs next time I come here.' Ember told herself as she made her way back to the group amber eyes flashing.

"Ah you again?" Thomas sounded amused.

"Yeah, could you possibly keep your fan club quiet too? You're still messing up my concentration!"

"I'm training. I can't help it if they ooh and ahh over what I'm doing."

Ember got a crafty look on her face. "Okay then allow me to train you if that's what you're doing. No magic, no weapons. Just heads up."

"Heads up?" the lavender haired boy looked confused, Stella ducked.

Ember started to laugh. "No, heads up means nothing but your hands."

"Ah."

"Ember? Is that you?" Musa asked uncertainly. She knew she recognized the face- almost like Thomas's, but her amber eyes always seemed troubled.

"Musa! How are you?" Ember's face lit up. "How have you girls been?"

"Stella almost got her room back to normal." Flora said smiling.

"Good to know. Can you hold my stuff so I can beat this guy and go back to my meditating?"

"I don't know if you really want to do that." The musical fairy warned.

"And why not? He said he's training- and I need to train as well."

"But Tom owned the last competition at Red Fountain."

"Then I'll just have to own this match won't I?"

"I guess." Flora replied sounding confused.

"So, can you hold my stuff please?" The lavender hair girl gave Musa a sweet smile.

"Yes, of course." The blue haired girl smiled back and took Ember's towel and shirt.

"So, you're serious. Well, don't blame me if you get hurt." Tom warned.

"Same for you."

Then Ember started to fake him out and Tom skidded back a few steps. "You really thought I was going to attack?" She taunted.

"You can never be too careful." Thomas replied.

"Too true." Then Ember did a spin kick aiming for his face, Tom moved at the last minute, but she still made contact with his cheek and sent him back a few feet.

'She's tougher than she looks. That's for sure' The lavender haired boy thought to himself.

'Thanks for the compliment.' She told Tom reading his thoughts.

'Wait? How did you do that? Did you just thank me in my head?' Shaking his head, the young man charged again. Tom managed to jump over her and attack from behind.

"How'd you get behind me?" Ember asked in amazement.

"I'm not the best for no reason. I'm constantly training, even when resting." Came the reply. Then trying to conceal his thoughts. 'I'm not going to go all out, when I do, no one stands a chance.'

"Why aren't you going all out?" The amber eyed girl felt like being rude and reading minds since her concentration had been broken.

"Let's just say, if I did that it wouldn't be a fair fight." Tom sounded smug as he moved swiftly.

He would have been a blur to most people, but Ember had been trained carefully the past thirteen years. "Found you!" She announced punching him in the stomach. That punch caused his amulet to fall out from the confines of his shirt.

**_End of Chapter two_**

**Yes, evil cliffy! Well, I want reviews so I have to do something. What is the significance of Tom's amulet? Are they related? Will I update again before the next new moon? Will Riven realize his underwear is missing? Tune in next time!**

**To my reviewers: I'd like to thank the beautiful people: Smilin Star13, Pink Snowbunny, and Rogue Scholar07. Oh and Ragnarok Destroyer since my character just kicked his character's butt**.


End file.
